


In My Brother's Arms

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Brotherly Love, Digital Art, Flashbacks, Gen, Hugs, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klelijah Fan Art - What better way to rest than in your older brother's arms?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In My Brother's Arms

In My Brother's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think! <3


End file.
